Necessary Avoidance of the Truth—an isff jommy
by dafuturesingingsensation
Summary: Season One finale with a nice little twist. If Tommy actually does go with Jude on tour, what will happen? Though knowing how these things go, I'm sure you can guess. But what if -gasp- the law turns against them?
1. Prologue

Necessary Avoidance of the Truth—an isff (jommy)

**A/N:** I began writing this thing before I joined this site, and so the first couple chapters are mainly in the "forbidden" script format. Sorry. And yeah, this piece is mainly repeated dialogue, but only because that's how I SO wanted this episode to go!!

**Disclaimer:** (in a haughty voice) I should think that the very fact that I'm writing my ideas as fanfics instead of episodes proves beyond reasonable doubt that I don't own Instant Star.

Prologue

"Should I Stay Or Should I Go": Club scene

Recap: Jude and Sadie have just found out that their parents are divorcing, but haven't had a chance to talk yet. Jamie still hasn't been able to tell Jude how he feels. Tom is with Sadie, but hasn't informed Jude, neither has he told Sadie that he kissed Jude on her birthday. All are about to receive a shocking wake-up call…

Jude: (is walking towards Sadie) (in same direction, spots Jamie) Hi.  
Jamie: Hey, Jude, listen, I really need to talk to you.  
Jude: Um, I just really want to talk to Sadie right now. So can we talk later?  
Jamie: Yeah.  
Jude: Ok. (approaches Sadie) Hi.  
Sadie: Hey.  
(They stay silent for a moment.)  
Sadie: They both really love us, okay. Ya gotta let that be enough.  
Jude: I know; I just can't wait until I get outta here. I'm gonna have Jamie. I feel kinda bad that you're not gonna be with anyone.  
Sadie: Actually… (smiles)  
Jude: What? A guy?  
Sadie: Yes.  
Jude: Oh, I totally should've known! You've been so happy lately, and you're always whispering on your phone. When do I get to meet him?  
Sadie: Um, it's too soon. But I do know that you could use a little love in your life right now.  
Jude: Actually…You know how Tommy and I have kinda been on this on and off crush thing? At my birthday, we kissed. Like, a major one.  
Sadie: Tom Quincy?  
Jude: Yeah. And I mean, everything's been so messed up lately that I kinda wanted him to come on the road with me so we could figure it out, but I think there's another girl. 'Cause he's been so dmn happy lately. He's always whispering… (Sadie throws her a significant look.) …on the phone.  
(At the perfect moment note sarcasm, Tom comes along.)  
Tom: (to Jude) I just talked to Darius. I mean, were you gonna tell me you're doing the Shay tour?  
Jude: Were you gonna tell me that you're doing my sister?  
(Sadie walks away.)  
Tom: (looks at each sister, goes after Sadie) Wait. I can explain.  
Sadie: What, you tripped and fell on my sister's lips? If I can't trust you, then…I can't be with you.  
Tom: Sadie…  
(Sadie walks away, Tom returns to Jude.)  
Jude: You gonna date the whole family now, Tommy? 'Cause Mom's single now, and Gram's pretty cute.  
Tom: I know you don't really care what I think right now, but the Shay tour? It's a bad choice. You're not ready.  
Jude: You don't get to tell me what to do right now, Tommy. Oh, these last few weeks, I let myself fall for you again. And I thought you were falling back. Do you care about her? (referring to Sadie) More than me?  
Tom: Jude, you can't ask me that.  
Jude: I'm asking.  
EJ: (up on the stage) Ok, everybody, Jude Harrison! (cheer goes through the audience)  
Jude: Who do you want?  
**(My story begins here)  
**Tom: (pulls Jude into a kiss) You.


	2. Call Me When You Get This

Chapter 1-Call Me When You Get This

Jude stared at Tom as he said this. She could hardly believe what he was saying to her. She had just found out that he had been dating her sister for who knows how long, and never would have told her if she hadn't found out for herself. He also hadn't told Sadie that he had kissed Jude on her sixteenth, and although she had misinterpreted the information and thought that Tom had cheated on her, he hadn't gone after Sadie to get her facts straight. Instead, he had gone after her, Jude, and had just now kissed her, and said that he wanted her, even though the last time he had done this to her, he had taken it back within the hour. If he was trying to confuse her more than was humanly possible, he had succeeded. She pulled out of Tom's grasp. "I have to go…perform." She was more than happy to have an excuse to get away from him at the moment, and try to figure out exactly what he was doing to her.

As she sang "Temporary Insanity", she watched Tom. His eyes never left her face, and were so full of love that Jude grew even more confused. Where had all of this come from, how had he managed to hide it away all this time, and if he felt so much for her, why had he dated her sister? Jude was determined to get her answers as soon as she got offstage. She was so concentrated on Tom that she didn't even notice Jamie trying to get her attention in the front. He was watching her anxiously, and had been doing so ever since she had brushed him off to talk to Sadie. He wanted to know if he had a chance with her. He always managed to convince himself that he did, but then Tom always came along and managed to sweep Jude off her feet and take her away, and deflate Jamie's confidence. Sometimes, he could have sworn Tom had glanced back at him with a look of playful patronization like, "Why are you even trying to get with this girl? You can clearly tell she's all mine." And apparently she was, for every single time that Jamie had gotten up the nerve to tell Jude that he loved her, it was as if Tom sensed it, and he came along solely to break it up; and whenever he casually asked Jude what the two had been talking about, she always said, "Oh, nothing much," although it had been a potentially life-changing conversation on Jamie's side.

Yet, when Tom had kissed her just now, Jude had pulled away almost immediately, and left to go onstage—a glimmer of hope for Jamie. But as she performed, she kept her eyes fixed on Tom, and Tom kept his on her, and Jamie couldn't get Jude's attention any more by shouting and waving his hands than if he had thrown himself bodily onto the stage. Moreover, those in the audience camouflaged his actions. iThey/i even attempted to throw themselves onto the stage. "Temporary Insanity" was certain to be a hit, especially when performed live in clubs, but none of that mattered to Jude. She just wanted to talk to Tom as soon as she could, and almost got mad at the audience for requesting an encore. But when she threw Tom a questioning look, he smiled knowingly at her, and so she managed to get through another song.

When she finally got offstage, she made a beeline for Tom, ignoring the screaming fans and even Jamie, who was fighting through the crowd to get to the front and to her. Tom put an arm around her and waved the fans away, and after a while, they left. Jamie was carried by the current, and was eventually brought back to where he originally was, and wanted to go and talk to Jude privately, but then decided not to try, seeing Jommy almost immediately get into a serious conversation. Jude was very clearly angry at Tom for something he'd done, and did most of the talking at first. Tom seemed a little stunned at all of it, but tried to get a word or two in, although at first it was somewhat futile. Only after Jude had said quite a lot, and had calmed down a bit, was he finally able to say his piece. He didn't say as much as Jude had, but he spoke much more calmly, and his words had an obvious effect on her. She stayed quiet and thoughtful, and when he finished, she asked questions, but in a much calmer manner than before. They spoke quietly between themselves for a minute or two, looking directly into each other's eyes, and finally kissed. Jamie's heart sank when he saw this, and still further it went when he watched Tom gently raise Jude's chin and kiss her neck, softly and continuously. Jude's eyes closed, her eyebrows knit, and she held Tom closely. Jamie did not need to be told that she was enjoying this more than anything. When Tom finished, he whispered something into her ear. Jamie saw the look of arousal in her eyes as she opened them and followed Tom out of the club. His heart hardened as he struggled to come to terms with the fact that he had just lost his best friend, and his last chance of ever becoming something more to her, in one fell blow. It didn't help that he knew for sure that she would lose something of her own before the night was over.

As soon as Jommy got out of the club, Tom began fishing his car keys out of his pocket. He thought to say, "Your place or mine?", but any thought of a joke flew immediately out of his head as Jude suddenly caught up with him and kissed him passionately. He was again forced to think seriously of what he was doing, and again reached the conclusion that he was completely sure, as sure as she was, and that he'd do it over again if he had to. He had done the right thing in going after her, and now that she was his for sure, he was going to keep her with him. As he drove, Jude began to lean on his shoulder. He smiled, and looked over at her as often as he could. He turned thoughtful at the sight of her, dozing quietly, and he marveled that he had his girl in the first place, when suddenly the thought came into his mind to surprise her. Once they arrived at his apartment, he managed to somehow carry her quietly indoors and upstairs into his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed and kissed her gently. Jude woke up in a deliberately slow manner, in order to draw out the kiss, and then opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where are we?" she murmured.

"At my place. After what happened at the club, I don't think either one of us really wants to see Sadie again. Not right now, anyway."

"So we're…in your bedroom?" She had a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Yeah."

"Naughty boy. And how are we both supposed to sleep comfortably in here if there's only one bed?"

"Well, I was thinking we might be able to sleep in my bed. I mean, it is a double. Or," leaning in closer, "we wouldn't have to sleep at all."

"Nasty, naughty boy." She was smiling even more widely now.

"You know you love it."

"I know I love you."

Tom immediately turned serious. "Jude, I have loved you ever since I first saw you. You mean everything to me. I pretended that I didn't love you for such a long time because I was scared, and I didn't know for sure that this was real. But now I know that it is, Jude; and I'm never gonna hurt you like that again, 'cause I'm not scared anymore."

"And neither am I." She tugged at his jacket, which he allowed her to take off for him, as well as his sweatshirt. When she got to the zipper of his jeans, he stopped her and took his turn. He began by raising the edge of her top just enough to kiss her stomach right above the waistband of her pants, then a bit more to kiss her a bit higher, then again and again, until the top was almost off. He bade her sit up so he could take it off easily, then reached around to unhook her bra. Jude began to pull back, but Tom pulled her close to him and kissed her. She melted into the kiss, and allowed him to finish what he was doing. Once that was done, he moved her back onto the bed and began to tease her, running his hands over the curves of her body and kissing her most sensitive spots, until her respiration came in short, shallow breaths, and he knew she was ready. Then he pulled the covers over them, and their lips met and didn't part, as the last articles of their clothing came off, and they began to love each other more intensely than they ever had before.

(Afterward…)

(Jommy are recovering from…well, you know…and are lying peacefully in each other's arms when Jude's cell phone rings.)  
Jude: ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!  
Tom: Geez, not in my ear!  
Jude: Oh, I'm sorry.  
Tom: It's all right. (kisses her) Just go and answer it.  
Jude: (gropes around for her pants, searches in the pockets, finally comes up with the cell phone) It's Jamie. (confused face) Oh, I left him at the club! (answers) Jamie, I am so sorry I left you at the club. I just—  
Jamie: No, you're not.  
Jude: What are you talking about?  
Jamie: You're with Tommy, aren't you?  
Jude: (looks over at Tom who, by the way, is hearing every word) Maybe.  
Jamie: Don't even try to lie to me, Jude. I saw you leave with him.  
Jude: Okay, so I did. Is that a problem?  
Jamie: Potentially. Is he coming on tour with you?  
Jude: (glances at Tom, who smiles benevolently) Yeah. (happy)  
Jamie: And may I assume that you two aren't simply going to play board games when you're alone together?  
Jude: Yes, you may. (grinning very broadly)  
Jamie: Then I can't go with you. I just can't be around that.  
Jude: Jamie, if you mean it reminds you too much of Kat, then I'll tell Tommy and we won't do stuff like that in front of you.  
Jamie: It's not that, Jude. How long do you honestly think your relationship with him will last?  
Jude: …Forever. Jamie, why are you asking questions like this?  
Jamie: To wake you up from your dream of infatuation before you get hurt. Does he think the same? Don't ask him; answer me yourself. How do you know that he isn't going to just dump you while you're on tour? Or that he won't cheat on you?  
Jude: He wouldn't do that.  
Jamie: But he's done it before. Everything that you could possibly think of, he's already done to millions of girls. And you're nothing special. Soon, he'll get tired of you, and you'll come crying to me. But I'm not going to comfort you. I'm just going to be there to say that I told you so.  
Jude: Jamie—  
Jamie: Goodbye, Jude. Good luck with trying to keep Tommy for as long as you can. It won't be that long, believe me. (hangs up)  
Jude: … (stares at the phone)  
Tom: You press this button here to hang up. (does it for her)  
Jude: (turns to look at him) Tommy? Did you catch any of what he said?  
Tom: Yeah, every word.  
Jude: (quietly) Was it true?  
Tom: No, Jude. …Well, half of it. I did break a lot of hearts. (looks into her eyes) I'm not proud of it, but it's just the way I was back then. What can I say? I learned the right way to treat a girl and the wrong way to treat a girl, and I usually treated them the wrong way. But, Jude, I'm never gonna do that to you. I'll never hurt you like that. I love you.  
Jude: (still unconvinced) And how many girls have you said that to?  
Tom: Just one. Well… (begins thinking and counting off on his fingers)  
Jude: Tommy! O.O  
Tom: I'm just kidding! (a/n: He really was)  
Jude: Well, you can't kid with me like that.  
Tom: Well, I'm not kidding when I say that I want to be with you forever, starting right here, right now.  
Jude: Are you asking me to—?  
Tom: I want you to stay the night.  
Jude: But—  
Tom: Just try it. (takes her into his arms)  
Jude: All right. I'm not really sure that this is gonna work, but I'll see what I can do. (calls her home)  
(Sadie picks up.)  
Sadie: (sniffles) Hello?  
Jude: Hey, Sades. Listen, I'm gonna sleep over at Kat's house tonight; so would you mind telling Mom and Dad?  
Sadie: Sure. Hey, have you talked to Tom?  
Jude: (looks over at Tom who is again hearing every word, gets anxious) Um, of course. I mean, he's my producer, why wouldn't we talk?  
Sadie: Don't pretend with me, Jude. You know what I'm talking about.  
(Jommy are terrified.)  
Jude: W-What do you mean?  
Sadie: The way I trashed Tom, I'm surprised he even went near you afterwards. I would've thought he'd be scared you would call him out too.  
Jude: Oh, right, that. (immensely relieved) I mean, yeah, of course I told him off. After all, he was wrong to treat you like that, and I did tell him that.  
Sadie: So he admitted he was wrong?  
Jude: (looks at Tom again, who nods) Yeah.  
Sadie: And did he seem sorry?  
(Tom nods again.)  
Jude: Sure.  
Sadie: And did he seem to kind of…regret it?  
(Neither Jude nor Tom know how to answer this at first.)  
Jude: …I know he left pretty soon after you did.  
Sadie: Ok. Thanks. Bye, then.  
Jude: (hangs up) Whew. That's one crisis averted.  
Tom: Now all that's left is your alibi.  
Jude: (looks at Tom) How many times have you done this?  
Tom: More than I'm proud of.  
Jude: (laughing) You are awful. (calls Kat's cell) Hey, Kat? If one of my parents or Sadie calls and asks if I'm there, I'm sleeping over at your place tonight, ok?  
Kat: So I'm your partner in crime?  
Jude: I like to call it helping a friend out.  
Kat: Well, can I ask why I have to help you out like this?  
Jude: It's a pretty long story.  
Kat: Does it involve someone we both know?  
Jude: …Kinda, yeah.  
Kat: Oh my god! Are you kidding me?  
Jude: Um, no. Look, I know I can get in trouble for this, but—  
Kat: Not that. I don't believe you. Are you honestly expecting me to cover for you while you're off sleeping with my ex-boyfriend?  
Jude: What? Kat, what are you talking about? Not Jamie, Tommy.  
Kat: Tommy Quincy? As in, your producer who's seven years older than you?  
Jude: Ok, is everybody going to keep throwing that in my face?  
Kat: Yes, Jude! He's done so much more than you, and he's always in the public eye. Do you really want to be involved with someone who's got such a reputation for being a heartbreaker?  
Jude: I love him, Kat. It's not like I can really do anything about it.  
Kat: What does that have to do with it? Am I supposed to believe that he really loves you back? And what, that you two somehow got together in the last twenty-four hours?  
Tom: (leaning in so that he can be heard by her) Yes.  
Kat: What the? Who is that? …Oh my gosh, Tommy?  
Tom: Hey, how you doin'? (grinning)  
Kat: What is going on over there?  
Tom: Well, it'd be really wrong to say over the phone. (chuckling)  
Jude: Tommy! (to Kat) So do you believe me now?  
Kat: Yeah, of course. My gosh, Jude, you absolutely ihave/i to tell me how you manage to get these guys so easily. I mean, first Shay, now Tommy…Say, does Jamie know?  
Jude: …Yeah.  
Kat: And how did he take it?  
Jude: He got mad at me, and started talking nonsense, like how my relationship with Tommy wouldn't last.  
Kat: So, he's not going on tour with you?  
Jude: … (sighs) No. I don't even think he wants to be friends anymore.  
Kat: Wow, that's really something. But it's not much less than I expected. I mean, come on, you're the girl he's always wanted to be with, and then suddenly you decide to go with Mr. Ex-Boybander, the guy you used to hate but changed your mind and fell in love with the moment you saw him.  
Jude: What are you talking about?  
Kat: Well, isn't it true? Didn't Jamie tell you all of that?  
Jude: (confused) No.  
Kat: You mean you never knew he loved you?  
Jude: (shocked) No, nothing like that.  
Kat: …Oh.  
Tom: (very quietly) Jude, maybe I should tell you something.  
Jude: Kat, can I call you back?  
Kat: Sure.  
Jude: (hangs up and closes the phone) …Did you know?  
Tom: Yeah.  
Jude: Tommy, why didn't you tell me?  
Tom: Because I didn't think he'd act on it. Or if he did, I knew you'd refuse him.  
Jude: It's not your job to decide who I date, Tommy, and it never was. I didn't know that Jamie liked me; you should've let me know. He's my best friend, and you're my producer. Aren't you supposed to take care of me? Didn't you promise me, right before my first performance, that you would be my friend, and don't friends usually tell each other when things like this happen, so that people don't get hurt for the wrong reasons?  
(Tom is listening noiselessly, hanging his head ashamedly, but suddenly looks back up at her, his eyes so full of genuine sorrow and regret that Jude, when she sees him, abruptly ends and begins to cry.)  
Jude: I'm sorry; I didn't mean it.  
Tom: (takes her in his arms) No, you're right.  
Jude: It's not like I love you any less, it's just that—  
Tom: I know. (quiets her) I was wrong, and I'm sorry. I swear, I didn't know how much this meant to you.  
Jude: (looks up at him) I forgive you.  
(Tom catches up her chin and kisses her, she follows through; they fall back onto the bed and they spend the rest of the night in each other's arms.)

(The next morning)

Jude: Park right here, please. I don't want to wake anyone up.  
Tom: And by that, do you mean that you don't want your parents to see _me_ dropping you off instead of Kat's mom?  
Jude: Yes.  
Tom: If I didn't know you any better, I'd think you were sneaking around.  
Jude: (laughs) So you do remember where we're going to meet up at the airport before we get on the plane?  
Tom: Yeah, Starbucks. I'll even order your favorite latte for you. I know how you need those to keep you awake when you've been up all night. (knowing smile)  
Jude: You're so nasty. (smiling anyway) See you.  
Tom: See ya. (leans out for one final kiss, which he receives before driving off)

(On his way to the airport, Tom's cell phone rings.)  
Tom: (recognizes it's Kwest, answers) Hey, how you doing, man?  
Kwest: Great, you?  
Tom: Awesome, man, you would not _believe_ what happened last night.  
Kwest: Dang, Tom, I haven't heard you this happy since the last time you bagged a babe—oh no. Don't tell me you and Sadie—  
Tom: No, man, not Sadie, Jude. Sadie and I broke up last night at the club where Jude was doing her performance, and, well, stuff happens.  
Kwest: So you're telling me that you got with Jude as soon as you broke up with Sadie? Does Jude even know that you were dating Sadie behind her back?  
Tom: Well, yeah, that's why we broke up; and there was a big fight between Jude and me, but we made up, and I brought her over to my place, and—  
Kwest: Dude, don't go into detail. I don't need that much info. But when are you guys gonna tell Sadie? I really doubt Jude's gonna tell her first thing when she sees her this morning, and I doubt it even further that you yourself told her last night, "I dated you only 'cause I wanted to take my mind off your sister," and got out of the place alive.  
Tom: Yeah, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Meanwhile, now you can have Sadie. You know you want her.  
Kwest: That is so crude, man, taking advantage of a girl's rebound.  
Tom: But you are gonna do it, aren't you?  
Kwest: Do you really think it'll work?  
Tom: Sure, go ahead.  
Kwest: Ok, then. Have a fun six weeks with Jude.  
Tom: Oh, you know I will!  
(Kwest and Tom laugh.)

(At airport Starbucks)  
(Tom is holding Jude's drink in his hand, and feels someone behind him take it.)

"Someone": (sips the coffee) Kind of a girly drink, don't you think?  
Tom: Hey! (turns around) Oh, it's you.  
Jude: (laughs) Hey, you really did remember which latte I like the best. That's so sweet of you.  
Tom: Not so sweet of you to sneak up on me like that.  
Jude: I just wanted to surprise you a little.  
Tom: Now, that I can handle. I like your surprises. (kisses Jude)  
Jude: (smiles, then as she looks past him, the smile fades) Speaking of surprises…  
EJ: Awww!  
Jommy: Uh-oh.  
EJ: You guys are so adorable together! When did this happen?  
Tom: Last night?  
Jude: You aren't gonna make us pose for pictures, are you?  
EJ: No, of course not. We'll go for more candid shots, like they're from a fan-on-the-street's camera phone!  
Tom: Oh, God. EJ, don't you think the publicity for Jude's first tour should focus on her music, not who she's dating?  
EJ: Oh, c'mon, Tommy, use a little business sense. You know that the clubs she'll be playing in will be packed to the rafters with people who'll be eager to see Little Tommy Q's talented new girl.  
Jude: Or jealous fangirls. They might try to kill me onstage.  
EJ: Then we'll hire some bodyguards. Nothing's too much for my instant star!  
Jude: (looks at Tom) Ok, _now_ I'm scared.  
Tom: Just go with it. EJ has got a point, and people are bound to find out sooner or later.  
Jude: I wanted this tour to be more for us, not some fans.  
Tom: Tours are meant for the fans. Once you have enough of those, publicity won't be such a big deal, believe me. Besides, we'll still be together.  
Jude: …All right then.  
EJ: Yay! Let's go, guys, it's a long way off to the boarding area. And keep a sharp lookout for if any fans want autographs or pictures.  
Jude: (groans) You better make this worth it, Tommy.  
Tom: (stands in front of her, tilts her head up) You know I will. (leans down to kiss her)  
EJ: You know, I have my camera phone right here in my bag. Just give me a sec—  
Jommy: Going! We're going.


	3. Let's Give Them Something To Talk About

Chapter 2—Let's Give Them Something To Talk About

(A few days later, on the tour bus)  
Jude: That was amazing!  
Spied: Dude, you totally rocked!  
Jude: Normally, I'd yell at you for calling me Dude instead of Jude, but right now I'm so hyped I don't even care!  
Tom: Wow, that is something, isn't it?  
(Jommy kiss)  
EJ: (smiles) I'm guessing the show went well?  
Tom: EJ, you should've seen this girl. She tore the roof off!  
Kyle: That's what you always say about Jude's shows.  
Spied: That's 'cause she always tears the roof off.  
EJ: But not literally, right?  
Tom: Of course not. I'm the only one who's ever really done that, and even then it was just for a prank.  
Spied: Yeah, man, you pulled too many pranks when you went touring. There's nothing for me or the dudes to do now without being compared to you.  
Tom: Except your singing. Thank God you don't sound like me when you sing.  
Jude: Oh, that is so true.  
Wally: Yeah, Tom, no wonder you were part of a five-part harmony. You needed to have other people around you to drown you out.  
Everyone: Wal-ly!  
EJ: All right, everyone, get to bed. You have a rehearsal tomorrow for your next show. And by the way, Jude, you have an exclusive interview tomorrow.  
(Jude groans.)  
Tom: I'm not included, am I?  
EJ: You could be.  
Jude: Oh come on, Tommy, it'll be fun.  
Tom: Fun is fun. Interviews are not fun.  
Jude: Well then, I'll make it fun. (smiles suggestively)  
(SME begin coughing deliberately.)  
Spied: Ok, dudes, not in front of us. Stuff like that is meant for when you guys are by yourselves, you know? That's kinda why we have different bedrooms.  
Tom: And that's also why the bedrooms are soundproof.  
(SME start making retching noises and run to their room.)  
Jude: (calls after them) You guys are just jealous.  
EJ: Good night, you two. Don't stay up too late.  
Jude: See you tomorrow. (leaves)  
EJ: Tom, wait a sec. (Tom stays behind.) Look, now I need you both to be super careful when you're answering the questions so that you don't let anything slip.  
Tom: Don't worry about me.  
EJ: No, I know you'll be fine, but this is all a lot of pressure for Jude. I really don't want her to get nervous and say the wrong thing.  
Tom: She'll be fine, I know how to handle her.  
EJ: You think I don't know that? You forget I'm living with you right now. I see practically everything that goes on between you two. But I guess I trust you, so I'll leave you in charge.  
Tom: Night, EJ. (goes to his and Jude's room and finds Jude waiting up for him)  
Jude: What did you guys talk about?  
Tom: EJ was just telling me I should keep you from worrying about the interview.  
Jude: Too late. Tommy, what if my mind freezes up, and I have no idea what to say? Or what if I accidentally let them know that we're together?  
Tom: Stop worrying. I'll be right there with you. If you don't know what to say, I'll tell you. I love you.  
Jude: I love you too.  
(Tom kisses her, then moves her onto the bed and begins taking off her clothes.)  
Jude: Wait a second; you just said that to get into my pants, didn't you?  
Tom: (sucking her neck) Mm-hmm.  
(Jude laughs.)

(The next morning)  
Jude: I'm still worried.  
Tom: Calm down, girl. All they'll do is ask a few questions, and then that's it.  
Jude: Yeah, but what if they ask who my boyfriend is?  
Tom: I know what to do then. Just focus on what I said last night.  
Jude: "I wanna get into your pants"?  
Tom: (laughs) No, that I'll be right here with you, no matter what. Don't forget that.  
Jude: I won't.  
(They begin to kiss, and continue doing so until EJ comes into the dressing room and gives them two minutes' notice.)  
Jude: (to Tom) Maybe you should wipe off that lip gloss.  
Tom: Yeah, maybe I should. (does so)  
Jude: Ok, just so we're clear, when we go out there, we're _not_ dating. (?)  
Tom: Right. We especially don't have any feelings for each other, we never did, and we definitely haven't been sharing a bed ever since you went on tour.  
Jude: And two plus two doesn't equal five.  
Tom: Two plus two _doesn't_ equal five.  
Jude: Oh, then three and three.  
Tom: That's six.  
Jude: Geez!  
Tom: Exactly how far behind are you in math?  
Jude: As far behind as you are in the times.  
Tom: Oh, that's not right! (chases her out of the dressing room, catches her right outside the interviewing room and wraps his arms around her from behind)  
Reporter: Ok, I'm guessing you two are ready to be interviewed.  
(Tom quickly lets go of Jude and sits down.)  
Jude: Yeah, sure. (calls) SME! Get in here!  
Reporter: (to Jude) Wait, you're bringing in—  
Jude: Everybody that helps me with my music.  
(SME come in.)  
Spied: Lady Harrison calls?  
Jude: You guys wanna maybe stay for the interview?  
SME: Sure. (sit down, make themselves comfortable)  
Wally: (to the reporter) You know, I always dig a chick with a camera.  
Reporter: Please. I've had this job longer than you've had your braces off.  
(Everybody laughs.)  
Tom: Wait a second. I remember you. Your name's Anna, right? You interviewed Boyz Attack once.  
Reporter: Yeah. We went out on a date afterwards.  
Jude: Really? Then what happened?  
Tom: We lasted five days. Longest relationship I ever had on tour.  
SME: Whoa! (high-five Tom)  
Jude: You three keep quiet, ok? The only guy here that's had an actual girlfriend all the time we've been on tour is Tommy, and that's just because she's—  
(Tom grabs her arm; SME elbow her.)  
Anna: Hmm?  
Jude: Nothing.  
Anna: I'm guessing you mean that girl Tommy's said to have been with lately. (unintentionally meaning Sadie) I have seen a few scandal sheet pictures of them together, but not recently. Is there any explanation for that?  
Tom: (side-glances at Jude) Um, yeah. See, we broke up a short while ago.  
Anna: So you two broke up right before you decided to accompany Jude on tour? Is there any connection there?  
Tom: (thinks: Oh, shoot, she's more perceptive than I gave her credit for) Um, no, why would you think that?  
Anna: Come on, Tom. I'm aware of the number one rule of the road. Are you sure that you didn't break up with your girlfriend just so you could have a final round of one-night stands, using Jude's tour as an excuse?  
Jude: (jumps to Tom's rescue before he can say anything) Tommy would never do that. He's a different guy from the one you used to date. And besides, he's already got another girlfriend, one he's never gonna break up with.  
Tom: Jude—  
Anna: Very interesting that your artist here stands up to defend you, Tom. Every other woman in the world is prepared to say that you're a careless heartbreaker who'll never learn from his mistakes. What exactly has he done for you that you'd defend him like this, Jude?  
Jude: …He's produced my first record. He's an awesome co-writer, and he's also been there for me when I needed him. I'm really glad he's come with me on this tour, and it's helped me a lot, having him here with me. (Tom squeezes her hand.)  
Anna: Ok, I think we have an opening quote. Now we can get on with the regular questions. How would you describe touring, now that you've had a taste of it?  
Jude: Crazy, but rewarding. I've never felt so close to my fans.  
Anna: Have you written any new songs?  
Jude: Oh yeah, tons. "My Sweet Time" is my favorite, though.  
Tom: Wait a second, what about the ones we've written together?  
Spied: Yeah, and "Anyone But You"?  
Jude: I love 'em all. Calm down. (puts an arm around each of them)  
Anna: Judging by the way you act towards them, Jude, would you say that these two guys are the most helpful to you in terms of helping you song-write?  
Jude: Well, all of them, really. I mean, Wally's song ideas are always interesting, but they're somewhat—  
Tom: Unhelpful.  
Jude: Yeah, I can't really write about them. And these three are usually goofing off when they should be rehearsing, and that does get on my nerves. But Tommy's always there to call them on it and give them time-outs.  
(Everyone laughs.)  
SME: Yeah, he makes us sit in corners.  
Jude: But yeah, normally they act like pretty good kids and they're all really great at helping me get songs out of my head and onto paper, so yeah, I'm doing fine.  
Anna: Do you have anything to say to anyone who might be in the situation you were in six months ago? As in, trying out for Instant Star?  
Jude: Yeah, I guess just that you gotta do what you gotta do, and you have to take whatever chance you can to try to get your music out there for the people to hear it. They're the ones whose opinions matter the most. If you're really meant to be a star, it'll happen, don't worry.  
Anna: Any messages for your fans?  
Jude: Yeah, go to all of my shows and buy my record, please! More than one per person if possible.  
Anna: (laughing) All right, that seems about it. But right before I go, I wouldn't be called a reporter if I didn't ask you this: Do you have a boyfriend right now?  
Tom: Is this off the record?  
Anna: Well, it depends.  
Tom: (thinks for a moment) Jude, I think she should know who it is. I don't think she'll tell.  
Spied: Dude, are you crazy? It's her job.  
Tom: But Anna and I have history. So if I answer her question, but ask her not to write about it, she won't write about it. Right, Anna?  
Anna: Right. (thinks: Yeah, sure.) Go on. Who's Jude's boyfriend? Uh-oh, it isn't one of SME, is it?  
Tom: No, of course not. It's— (Jude pulls on his sleeve) Let go, girl.  
Jude: No. You said you wouldn't tell.  
Tom: It's ok, Jude. (she still won't let go, he covers her hand with his and tries to pry her fingers off) Jude's boyfriend is—Would you let go, girl!—His name is—  
Anna: It's all right, Tom. I appreciate the fact that you're trying to tell me, but I get the feeling that Jude would kill you if you told. Thanks for your time, Jude.  
Jude: Bye. (shakes Anna's hand with her free one)  
Anna: Bye, you guys.  
SME: Bye, Anna.  
(Anna leaves; as soon as the door closes after her, everyone whirls upon Tom.)  
Spied: Dude! Were you really going to tell Anna that you're Jude's boyfriend?!  
Tom: Of course not! What, do you really think I'm that stupid?  
Jude and SME: Yes.  
Tom: Oh, that's nice. You people really have faith in me, don't you?  
Jude: Well, what would you have said?  
Tom: Nothing. I was planning for you to do what you did. And even if you didn't, I would have just said the guy told me not to tell.  
Jude: But why would you do something like that in the first place?  
Tom: It makes for some mystery, and gives the public something to talk about. If everyone's wondering who your boyfriend is, you'll be known in every town in the country before we even get to them.  
Kyle: EJ told you to do it, didn't she?  
Tom: Yep.  
(Everyone laughs.)


	4. This Can't Be Happening

Chapter 3—This Can't Be Happening

(A week later)  
EJ: Take a look at that. (throws a folded newspaper onto the table)  
(The others stop what they're doing to take a look.)  
Tom: (gets to it first) Oh, it's Jude's interview. (hands it to Jude)  
Jude: (takes it and reads it) Wow, she actually did a good job.  
Kyle: (looking over Jude's shoulder) And she even spelled Spied's last name right. A rare event.  
EJ: Seems like your first interview went well, Jude. And thanks for following my advice, Tom. Anna wrote a good two paragraphs wondering who Jude's boyfriend is. This is gonna make Georgia really happy back in Toronto.  
(Tom's cell rings.)  
Tom: (takes it out and checks the caller ID) Speaking of… (flips open the phone) Hey, Georgia, how's it going over there?…Yeah, we just got the paper. Interview went great, didn't it? Wait, what'd you say? You wanna talk to Jude?  
Georgia: No, I wanna talk with you. Are you with Jude right now?  
Tom: Yeah, but whatever it is you wanna say, surely she can hear it too.  
Georgia: No, Tom, she can't. Listen to me now. You need to leave Jude alone for a minute, and go to a different room.  
Tom: (confused) Sorry, guys, I have to take this outside. Business stuff, you know. (gives EJ a look so she knows something's up, leaves room) All right, what is it?  
Georgia: Well, first off, I need you to brace yourself.  
Tom: For what?  
Georgia: I know you're gonna hate this, but it's better off that you hear the news from me first than anybody else. The day after you and Jude went off together on her tour, Darius came to me with an offer to buy G Major.  
Tom: What?! You better have turned him down, Georgia!  
Georgia: (chuckles dryly) That's what I thought you'd say. You know, Tom, your biggest problem with becoming a good businessman is that you let your emotions get involved when you're dealing with people you don't like. Darius was prepared to pay a great deal for this place, and I couldn't exactly say no to him.  
Tom: So what, now he's the manager of G Major?  
Georgia: Not exactly. I know you'd hate having to beg and scrape to Darius, and personally, seeing as I built that thing from scratch, I consider it MINE, so I told him that I'd only let him be in charge of the label if he wasn't alone.  
Tom: You mean­—  
Georgia: He and I are now co-managers.  
Tom: Wow, that's…something. Sorry, I just…really can't think of anything else to say. Congrats. Sort of…But wait; is everybody else okay?  
Georgia: Yeah, everything else is exactly the same; it's just that the office looks a little different now. My half looks like it used to, and Darius' half—  
Tom: Looks like he went shopping at "Hip Hop Moguls R Us"?  
Georgia: (laughing) Exactly.  
Tom: That's all right then. But what's the second thing you said you were gonna talk about?  
Georgia: (takes a deep breath) All right. This is the second thing, and it's even tougher than the first…  
Tom: Just tell me. I can deal with it.  
Georgia: …Look, I know you've been happy with Jude all this time, so you haven't gotten a chance to read the latest newspapers, right?  
Tom: Aside from the ones that have articles about Jude, no.  
Georgia: All right, so…What's happened is that lately, there was a bill waiting to be passed in court…And it had to do with the age of consent.  
Tom: Yeah…  
Georgia: Well, you know how it's always been fourteen, right?  
Tom: I know, that's kinda why I'm with Jude on tour in the first place.  
Georgia: Tom…They've raised it to eighteen.  
Tom: …WHAT?! O.O  
Georgia: I'm so sorry, I didn't think the bill would get passed, but it just did.  
Tom: You mean that…  
Georgia: If anyone finds out what you and Jude have been doing, the police could arrest you for rape.  
Tom: (breathing hard) But…I love her…How could anyone think…  
Georgia: They don't know about you and Jude, Tom. (lets loose all the tears she's been holding) I'm so sorry.  
Tom: So what do we do?  
Georgia: I don't know…I still can't believe it. I'm sure EJ will think of something, but can you tell her? I really don't know if I can do it again.  
Tom: Sure.  
Georgia: (sniffles) I'm sorry.  
Tom: Don't be. It's not your fault. Just don't let Darius know about me and Jude, ok?  
Georgia: Of course. Bye.  
Tom: Bye. (snaps phone closed and turns to get out of the room) Jude.  
(Jude is leaning against the doorway, and her face has a drawn look. When Tom faces her, she falls to the floor.)  
Tom: (runs to catch her) Jude! (holds her in his arms)  
Jude: (sits up a bit straighter to face him) (quietly) Is it true?  
Tom: You heard everything?  
Jude: (nods) It's also the front page of the newspaper.  
Tom: Oh, God.  
Jude: Tommy, what do we do?  
Tom: I don't know. I really don't know.  
Jude: (suddenly turns vindictive) I do. You're gonna leave now, aren't you? After all, you just wanted a bed warmer, and I was the most convenient you could get, but now that the law doesn't allow it, there's no reason for you to stick around. You make me sick. Get away from me. (pushes Tom away from her and goes off)  
Tom: (sits stunned for a few seconds) Jude! (goes after her and turns her around) What was that all about?  
Jude: It's true, isn't it?  
Tom: Jude, I'm never gonna do anything like that. Believe me.

Tommy reached out, pulled his love close, and gently stroked her face. He saw the tears that had escaped her eyes, despite her angry exterior, and let her see the moisture in his own. Jude drew a long, ragged breath, catching her lower lip between her teeth, before throwing herself on him. Tommy held her close, resting his head on top of hers for a few minutes, before he could think of what to say.

"Jude." He pulled back a bit and looked at her, and their eyes locked. He sighed. "Look, I don't care what the law says now. I still love you. I always will."

Jude watched him closely. "Tommy…If I were to tell you that…I didn't care about the law either…" She looked up at him, pleading in her eyes. "Would you stay with me?"

"Of course I will."

"No, I mean…" She traced her fingertips over his jaw line, then trailed her hand lightly down the side of his neck, to his torso, and stopped at the waistband of his jeans, where Tommy drew a sharp intake of breath. He understood her now.

"Jude, are you sure?"

She looked him in the eye and nodded, even leaning in for a kiss. Tommy's mind was working a mile a minute. He was more aware of the danger than she, more aware of the consequences if they were to get caught, and the life that might then become his. He had been in juvenile hall as a youth, yet he hadn't exactly developed a fondness for such places. But he loved this girl in front of him, enough to do anything for her, absolutely anything…He found it extremely ironic that he had held back before when it hadn't been dangerous for them to be together, but now that he _had_ decided to be with her, the law now forbade it. Life was cruel, and choices were tough, with the stakes being so high on each side. But this was one choice where the stakes had to be ignored, and the end result focused on. He could choose to be safe, and push away from the one he loved yet again (as he had promised her he wouldn't), or he could make Jude happy, and wait for what would follow, and hope that it wouldn't be the worst. But as he looked down at her, he realized that there was no choice to be made.

"Jude, come with me." He took her hand and got up from the floor, leading her to their bedroom.

"You're sure?" she asked, as if their roles were reversed and it was herself that the law threatened. He smiled very softly and replied, "Yes."

**A/N:** I actually did look up the age of consent in Canada, and it is (shudders deeply) fourteen. But they are trying to raise it to around sixteen at the moment, but I decided to push the envelope and make it eighteen, and actually have the bill passed. Otherwise, my fic wouldn't make any sense, now would it?

And thanks to the three amazing girls, cagedinsarcasm, JUDE1511, and VainConspiracy, who literally JUST read this fic. You guys rock! I'll update as soon as I can after this postathon! That's the good thing about summer vacation ;)


End file.
